happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Hike/Trivia
Trivia *This is the only TV episode where the goof of Toothy having regular buckteeth appears. * This is the first and so far only TV episode to have a Blurb version. It is unknown if this will be the only TV episode with a Blurb version to date. ** Because of this distinction, it is currently the longest episode to have a Blurb. * If you look closely when the bridge falls apart, Petunia has open eyes, which could mean that she's still alive after drinking the water. (Debatable) *The group in this episode (with the exception of Nutty) is the same group that went to the zoo in From A to Zoo. Similarly, the characters sing the Happy Tree Friends theme song at the beginning, something they previously did in From A to Zoo. **Referring to the last sentence of the above paragraph, characters previously sung the show's theme in This Is Your Knife (Cuddles, Flaky, and Giggles), and most of the cast in both parts of Happy Trails. *If one ignores Nutty and Lumpy, most of the characters die in the same order as From A to Zoo. Petunia dies second, Toothy dies third, and Cuddles dies fourth. The only characters who don't die in order are Flaky and Sniffles. In From A to Zoo Sniffles dies first and Flaky (Debatably) last. In this episode, however, Flaky dies first and Sniffles dies last. *This is one of the few episodes in which there is a fairly large cast and everybody dies. *Nobody survived in this episode. Unless if one counts the animals that appeared. *Unlike other Blurb episodes, which include Binary Codes, this one doesn't. *When everyone (except Lumpy) is impaled by the sharp rocks, Petunia is the only one whose death isn't shown (although she may have already died after drinking the toxic water or was killed like the others when they all fell down and got impaled by rocks). *Although Petunia is a neat freak/has OCD, she had no problem drinking the disgusting dirty water, though she mainly did this because she was dehydrated. *This is one of four episodes in the TV series where Lumpy is killed by animals (the other three are Doggone It, Mime to Five, and Letter Late than Never). *This is one of the most violent episodes and one of the few where a group of characters suffer throughout the duration of the episode. *This is one of only three TV episodes that Petunia appears in but Giggles doesn't, the other two being A Hole Lotta Love and Wishy Washy. *When Flaky places the eaglet back in its nest, her satisfied "Aha" is somewhat similar to Pop and Lumpy's "Mm-hmm.". *Nutty was indirectly responsible for most of the deaths in this episode, including his own, since he provoked the grizzly bear to attack. It was also Nutty's dismembered legs that led the bear towards Lumpy and the rest of the group that were still alive. *This episode was the first episode to have a Danish animator, Stefan A. Fjedmark's role as a storyboard artist. *This is one of the rare times where a character's (Sniffles') brain is exposed while s/he remains alive. Other examples include Flaky in Wipe Out!, Lammy in All Work and No Play and Giggles in I've Got You Under My Skin. *This is the first episode where Flaky was killed by animals/predatory flowers, the second was Snow Place to Go, the third was Idol Curiosity, the fourth was Wipe Out!. *Both Part 2 and Blurb spoils Petunia and Flaky's death respectively. Cultural References *The term "take a hike" means to leave, usually referring to punishment. *The moral means before judging someone, you must understand his experiences, challenges, thought processes, etc. *The bear's roars are similar to the bear's roars in the 1981 film "The Fox and the Hound". *Although Lumpy is indeed an original character, in the description of the episode "Marooned Five" it said "we end up deep in the woods when the Scoutmaster Lumpy takes the troop for a hike". The name "Scoutmaster Lumpy" may be a reference to the character "Scoutmaster Lumpus", a character from the TV show, "Camp Lazlo", who is also a moose. *Toothy's death (and to a lesser extent Petunia's, Sniffles', and Cuddles') in this episode is similar to Saddam Hussein's death in the 1999 film "South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut". *The way Nutty eats the honey from a beehive is somewhat similar to Winnie-the-Pooh. *One of the annotations in the Blurb is a direct reference to the popular Keep Calm and Carry On motivational posters produced in England during World War II. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Every Litter Bit Hurts and As You Wish on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of the segments was named "Marooned Five" (a reference to the band name Maroon 5), which was originally named "The Fifth Grade". Lumpy and Sniffles appear in all three of the episodes. In addition, Lumpy stars in all three episodes and dies twice while Sniffles appears and dies in all three episodes. *Dana Belben is sampled for the voice of Petunia in this episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia